sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:STUPIDOO
Hey. Slime suspended me. I think I'm getting perma'd. :( OmnipotentRewritten 17:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) OmnipotentRewritten (STUPIDOO) Maybe you are. Suspended for how long? Thomas1134 18:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A week for now. When by ban ends, I'm told to not return for 10000 days until Mayham is unbanned. But I'll return to make a farewell thread.OmnipotentRewritten 18:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) So you are effectively permabanned. Make the farewell thread good. Thomas1134 18:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll try a compromize like GandWuser did. And I'm hoping a 10,000 day at worst. An Terms of Service violation (Banned in-game too) would make me loose all repesct for EA.OmnipotentRewritten 18:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Trying a compromise for this type of suspension is probably not the best. Slime obviously saw your admission to being MayhamMarsh, and you got banned on an alt-related offence. Returning as an alt is not the best idea. Thomas1134 18:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Vek was nicer about it. He locked the thread and gave me a first-offense warning. Slime's the one that banned me. Also, GandWuser is banned yet his alt GandZombie can post.OmnipotentRewritten 18:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) GandWuser was banned for a very different reason than you, however. Thomas1134 18:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Profanity and alt scandal are different, but equal on the 1 to 10 scale.OmnipotentRewritten 18:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) We shall see. Good luck, nonetheless. Thomas1134 18:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. But I'm well known there, and I wouldn't mind someone telling them I'm gone. (Points at you)OmnipotentRewritten 18:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If you wish. Thomas1134 18:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. (:OmnipotentRewritten 18:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It's done. Thomas1134 18:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. I'll be in the background for a few months, then return once this becomes forgotton.OmnipotentRewritten 18:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Holy hell...those alts... I still want to know who Internetz is. Dragonvoid 03:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait... after all this time blaming impersonators and trolls on L0M, we find out it's actually STUPIDOO? Wow... 10:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if the alt list is true, but seriously, what the hell? Impersonating me, flooding my fanclub 'til it's lock and PMing me and my friends. The spamming was entertaining, as was making users go crazy. Why, STUPIDOO? I thought we were friends =/ SuperLoki 11:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) He's got a psychological disorder. He told me. 11:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) He was Hjunix as well; Slime told me. I wouldn't be surprised if he is L0M; Becca agrees with me that it is a possibility. Thomas1134 11:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is a possibility, considering he has so many alts. 11:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it is. He even admitted once that he uses his alts for mass MPN manipulation. Due to his abysmal record, I decided to ban him from this wiki. He cannot be trusted if he spams the Sporum so much. Thomas1134 11:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And I thought he was just some innocent little kid. 11:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 'Don't trust a book by its cover' is the most appropriate saying here. And to think you even supported his unabn petition, that he himself made.Thomas1134 11:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I had to, otherwise I would get perma-banned from being reported from him! He would've done it! 11:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I was the only one he told but didn't threaten. He even threatened Becca. Thomas1134 11:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) >:O No-one threatens Becca! >:( The reason he didn't threaten you is because he's scared of you. 11:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep, he thinks one more report on my posts shall permaban me for good. I could say how that just wouldn't work, but there's no use, and to threaten us with knowledge we probably didn't want in the first place was terrible. We were innocent until he told us SuperLoki 11:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Let's just forget about this. 11:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, someone get Masonicon, we have a conspiracy on our hands!Alpacaman 23:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) * I has tired of all these Mundane Knowleges about Me and my Conspiracies involvolving the Anunnaki, who, in year 2012, Will Kill Humankind. --GandWuser 01:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright let me clear something up here. STUPIDOO, there is a difference from Gandwuser and what you have done. Gandwuser was banned because some kid (Coupon) Decided to alert one of his posts because the way he had made the link was a little sketchy. (Girl on girl is hot) This seemed to be a pornographic link, but was not. Though YOU on the other hand have done more than just Alt abuse. ~Omnivex 13:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Merge with Spammer alts OK, we know all those spammers are now him, should we merge their articles with this one now? LurkerLordB 00:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? LurkerLordB 22:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) There's waaaaay to much info between STUPIDOO's dozens of names to merge into one single page. I say no. Emotionist 22:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) We could Cut down on some, this article is a bit long... LurkerLordB 00:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I take Emotionist's side on this.Alpacaman 00:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why did we merge the alts? Now the page is hard to follow and too tedious. And why did I take a break from my vacation to chat here? Bye guys. Emotionist 01:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Because there were multiple complaints, from many users, that giving each alt its own page would increase the amount of spamming and alt-making each alt used. LurkerLordB 01:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...each person is different and knowing STUPIDOO, he likely would just take up alts. Now, bye bye, and see you on the Sporum around Monday. Emotionist 19:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Knowledge that needs to be added We need to add TrollChan as an alt of STUPIDOO, and put somewhere in the article that he is a crossdresser. LurkerLordB 21:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) But he isn't, apparently. HE just PM'd me. He is GrannyBloomerWhateverthename, though. --GandWuser 22:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I thought he was both. LurkerLordB 01:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) According to him he isn't. --GandWuser 01:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) This is redicuslous... Do you guys REALLY think LOM and STUPIDOO are the same people? LOM is a grown woman, and STUPIDOO is and 8-year-old child. LOM is deceptive and clever, and STUPIDOO is vulgar and spammy. Pie4Pigs 16:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) The Family Trolls are STUPIDOO I have proof the family trolls (MommyBoy, Worried_Parent, etc) are STUPIDOO. They were part of his spam plan, and he added the chapter of the "uncle". I request we add them to the confirmed alt list. Truths 18:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *How did you find that out? --GandWuser 20:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) * I agree with Gand, how did you find out? Where the crap is this proof you speak of?Joefesok 20:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) * Stop the Witch hunt, just because they are a spammer with alts does not mean that they are STUPIDOO. LurkerLordB 00:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) * I heard in a thread that MayhamMarah mentioned something about a spammer named Uncle_Scared comming, and he did. The thread fit the next chapter of those Family Trolls perfectly.